Forbidden LovePainful Memories
by Yuki Inochi
Summary: Tsumiko Kawabe is a new student at Cross Academy, nearly 10 years after the incident with Rido Kuran. However, instead of there being a happily ever after, Yuuki was killed and Zero exiled. Watch as a young girl's high school dream turns into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 2

"Forbidden Love"

Here is the tale of love, betrayal, redemption, deception: Good and Evil. However, it is not like most stories though it may seem. It doesn't have a happy ending that would satisfy your tastes. Therefore, I warn you: Read this at your own risk!

"I hate you!" were the last words I remember exchanging with my mother and father. Now here they are at my funeral mourning over my ungrateful corpse. For those of you who are wondering, yes I am dead. Not a classic opening to a story, but I am not an ordinary girl and this is not an ordinary story. You see, I am a vampire hunter. However, you shouldn't get your hopes up, because this isn't what leads to my demise. It was my naïveté and the sweet words of a stranger that got me here. His name was Rido Kuran and I loved him in every sense of the word. So much so that I was blinded and am now in the predicament that I am in. I believe it is better to start from the beginning so you can fully understand my situation.

"Miyu, you have no time to lollygag!" my father exclaimed to me.

"Now dear don't rush her. You know Miyu is trying to look her best to impress Artemis," my mother began to snicker.

"Hm, too bad Luna wouldn't even let him out of her sights for a second," my twin sister, Yukinari, scoffed. As you could probably guess, this is my family. We are apart of the Kawabe clan of vampire hunters. The two people mentioned earlier: Luna and Artemis, are my sensei or teachers. Artemis is my personal favorite. Consequently, he also becomes my most dependable weapon.

"Hurry up slowpoke! We don't have all day! You know how cranky Luna is whenever we're late!" Yukinari knocked harshly on my bedroom door. I could tell by her tone that she was very annoyed. My routine was always monotonous, never a variation in it. I could never be on time, even on a day as special as this.

"Okay, okay!" I exclaimed from within my room. Moments later I emerged from my room ready and anticipating the day's assignment. A while ago, Artemis pulled me to the side during training.

"There is a task that I have for you, that only you can complete, understand?" his grip on my shoulder tightened. "However, I will not reveal anything until later. Wait patiently and I will tell you," with this he let me go and I continued training.

"It's about time!" my father scolded as he pointed toward the door, "Yukinari already left! Hurry if you want to catch her."

I ran in the direction that he pointed.

"Be safe," he whispered. At the time, I didn't realize how serious his tone was.

"Okay dad. Bye!" I called from behind me as the door shut. I ran as fast as I could toward the large dojo. It was in the form of a traditional Japanese mansion.

"You're late slacker!" I heard an irritated voice charge in my direction. Too exhausted to fire back, I cut a glare to the owner of the voice. It was that of Luna, looking down at me with a sarcastic grin and behind her stood my sister sporting the same look. Luna's attitude had a stench that could kill. It was never hard to detect when she was angry or jealous and this was one of those times.

"Don't be so harsh, Luna," a sweet voice came to my aid. Its tone gave me hope.

"You're always saving her from my wrath Artemis! You should stop being so sweet on her!" Luna sighed angrily.

"One day, he won't be here to save you Miyu. You might want to watch out," she whispered just before stomping off. Yukinari, being the follower that she is, kept close behind her like a sick puppy. I wanted to launch a dagger into her back, but I decided against it.

"Come Miyu," Artemis's voice was smooth and imperceptible. It perfectly accessorized with his physique. He was about 6 feet even, with short dark brown hair. He had skin the color of chestnut, but what made him even more irresistibly beautiful was his eyes. As I recall, they were the color of honey. I haven't forgotten them even to this day. When he approached me, his smile wasn't as bright as it usually was. It seemed to have that same expression that my father had when I left this morning. We walked in silence for a while until Artemis finally spoke.

"Miyu, you have been an excellent student. It has been an honor to teach you," his voice began to die down. I loved his compliments, but this time they seemed to be like a speech one says to honor the dead.

"Sensei, is there something wrong?" I asked trying to close the gap between us because he was walking rather swiftly.

"It's nothing, dear Miyu," he said just above a whisper. I knew right then that there was something wrong. He's never referred to me as dear before. I knew he was trying to keep something from me, but I held me thoughts.

"Here we are," he stopped in front of an immense pair of double doors. Their semblance gave me the impression that the contents were dangerous. Little did I know that the results of those contents would lead to my demise and a struggle that would last over ten years. I gasped at how finely detailed they were. There was a sign above in large bold letters that seemed to form a message. It read: "The Chosen are entering in, Only when time permits. The strongest and brave are no match, unless a pure heart is intact." Artemis opened the door and stepped aside to let me pass.

"This is your new special assignment Miyu," Artemis sighed and closed door once I was inside. At first it was dark and bewildering, when suddenly I heard singing. Immediately, the lights came on and I was shocked to see a room decorated with the finest silks, and emerald jewels accenting every piece of furniture.

"We've been expecting you Miyu," suddenly two people in shrine master clothing approached me. "H…how do you know my name?" I asked preparing myself to defend against an attack.

"We don't intend to cause you any harm upon you, Miyu," the woman spoke. She had jet black hair that fell down her back elegantly as it swayed when she walked. Her skin was pale and beautiful like the moonlight, and her eyes the color of coffee.

"My name is Kikyo and that is Miroku," she pointed toward the man who stood in the corner. He looked at me and everything in me stopped. I felt like he was reading me. His gaze was intense and nearly caused me to faint.

"We have been given the task of being your guardians for your special assignment," and after that moment everything in my life took a spiral to chaos.

"You are to keep an eye out for this man," Miroku held up a picture. Even though it was just a small picture. It spoke more words than I could fathom. The picture seemed to call out to me.

"This is Rido Kuran," Kikyo spoke plainly; "You have been chosen to complete this task by your sensei, Artemis. He believed you to be most fit for the job." She paused and looked at me to make sure I was with her. I simply nodded.

"He has been plotting to attack Cross Academy. I'm sure you are familiar with it. If indeed you do come into contact with him, do not look into his eyes. Run quickly," Miroku warned as his gaze intensified. Suddenly, I felt my body go limp and I became unconscious. I opened my eyes to see a boy a few years older than me.

"So, you must be Miyu Kawabe," he sighed while patting my head. That's when I realized where I was. The room was dim in light and I was laying on a soft surface. I directed my gaze over toward where the arm had reached. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw him. His face resembled the man from the picture! I began to move away quickly for fear had gripped my heart.

"No need to be afraid," he smiled. I suppose he sensed my fear. "My name is Kaname Kuran. This is my room," he made a motion for me to look around the room. It was a grand room indeed.

"Why am I here?" I asked still on edge.

"You're here because I wanted you to be here," he began to get up. I reached for his sleeve but something about his disposition made me hesitate. Instead, I kept to myself. I looked around some in the room. A few hours passed before the boy ever came back so I got up and jumped out the window. Luckily, with being a vampire hunter, my body is comfortable with at such heights. I began to explore the campus. It wasn't much because it was a small private school. However, I wandered into an abandoned building. The aura was intense with hunger; it was a feeling all too familiar to me. The lust for blood by a vampire. I stood my guard when a cool breeze blew through my body. That's when I turned to see the chilling eyes of the man I had grown to love. They were different in color; one blue and the other burgundy. His fangs were gleaming in the moonlight. My heart rate quickened as he stepped closer to me. My legs froze so I couldn't turn and run. He was barely inches from my face when he went toward my neck. That's when I found my lost nerve. I began to push him away as I stepped, but he constantly stepped closer. I rushed past him as best I could and I was free.

That night I found an open dorm to take refuge. "I can't believe I was so close to him," I whispered clenching the pillow. Sleep overcame me as I dozed off. Immediately, I dreamed about those same two eyes. Their intensity caused a fire to burn in me. I needed to see him again. I believe that is why they warned me not to look in his eyes. I didn't see him over my next few months of residency. Then came that night when I met him again. The moon was full and the stars were few that night. I had been back to the same abandoned dormitory time and time again. I would never see him, but I would see his servant Timothy. Timothy was a humble guy. He would always have messages for me from Rido. His notes were subtle but sweet. From somewhere and somehow, he would be lurking in the shadows and see me and always compliment on my appearance. That night, I made sure to present myself extra well for him.

"You look absolutely beautiful," his voice was low and husky as it rang in the foyer of the dormitory. At that moment all thoughts of my family and everyone escaped my head. The only thing that mattered to me was Rido Kuran. In those few months in which I was infatuated with the mystery of Rido Kuran, I had been given notices from Artemis and Luna, mostly Artemis. Sadly, I ignored them, even threw most of them away. My mother and father had tried to coax me into coming back home but I ignored their plea and told them that I hated them. The sad reality was that I had fallen in love with my killer and I didn't know it. Now I sit here in a mansion reeking with annihilation of others due to greed and a lust for blood. I once, hated that smell but even now as I sit enchanted by my lover's spell I can't help but recall my days before I was driven to this. One day, in an attempt to escape his grasp, I ran home to my family. It was late, but I didn't care. I needed to talk to someone.

"Miyu is that you?" my mother asked unlocking the door. I threw myself on her for I was weak. I was covered in livid scars delivered by Rido.

"Is that Miyu?" my father came running down the stairs. The privation of my appearance left my parents confused as to whether I was a pauper or their daughter. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Rido's bellicose behavior drove all the want for tears from my eyes. That's when I noticed something seemed out of place.

"Where's Yukinari?" I asked ignoring my parents' questions. That's when I looked at my parents to see them grinning deviously at me. Everything went dark and blood stained. I screamed and collapsed. Rido's even invaded my reality. I can't escape him! In the midst of my collapsing I could feel strong arms lift me. I didn't know where they were taking me; I honestly didn't care. I just knew that they weren't Rido's and this gave me relief. Suddenly, I saw the same different color eyes and I woke up screaming and kicking. I was immediately embraced by warm hands.

"Miyu, calm down. No one is going to hurt you while I'm here. I promise," his voice was soothing. I pushed away to see Ryusuke Inoue, the man I was arranged to wed before I was given my assignment. Before I went to Cross Academy. Before I fell in love with Rido Kuran. Ryusuke was more like the best friend that you couldn't live without, but when the announcement came that we were to be wed, I quickly neglected the thought not thinking about the pain it caused him. His sister, Hiyori, came rushing in the room with a warm, wet towel and some clothes. That's when I looked down to notice that I was in a ragged state. Thankfully, they didn't find out my secret. I tried to abandon my life since it seemed that I didn't have one anyway. My sister has disappeared and I never heard from Rido Kuran. I believed I was safe until I fell ill. I went to the village doctor to find out that I was pregnant. My life was ruined. Sadly, it was too late to dispose of my problem because I was already 6 months in. I lived with the Inoue's until the baby was born. Suddenly, Rido's beauty seemed to dwindle away along with my love.

I left the Inoue's with my newborn baby and ran to the place where this mess all began, the dojo. I ran to find the dojo charred as if it were burned. Luckily, it still kept its foundation. I searched around the dojo to find the double doors, when I was snatched into a dark corner.

"What the-," was all I could say before I was silenced by a small hand.

"Be quiet, unless you want you and your baby to die!" the voice whispered harshly. Just then I saw shadows of what seemed to be mindless zombies walk past. I turned to see Kikyo. She was slightly bruised from what seemed like battle, but I was happy to see her nonetheless.

"What happened here?" I asked realizing the state of the dojo.

Kikyo shot me a dirty look just before hissing, "You did Miyu! You let your guard down and you allowed Rido Kuran to nearly take over everything that your ancestors strived to build up. You must fix this!"

"So Artemis and Luna- ," I began to whisper.

"Don't you dare mention that treacherous name to me!" she growled. "Luna and your sister are traitors. They fell for that damn Rido and lead him here to the village," she bit her lip to fight her tears.

"And Artemis?" I asked my voice quivering.

"I'm glad you came back. He figured this would happen so he left you with this," Kikyo presented me with a pure silver staff with the words "Artemis" engraved in the side.

"What is this?" I asked now fully crying.

"This is Artemis. The last of his strength and love was put into this weapon. You must use it to defeat Rido once and for all," her words were slow and intense. My body shook as I took the weapon and analyzed it.

"Fight for his life! Fight for his honor! And last of all fight for his love," she whispered.

I gripped the staff as I gave my baby to Kikyo.

"Tsumiko…her name will be Tsumiko. Tell her that I loved her, for the short time that we were together and that mommy is proud of her," I smiled as I placed a kiss on her sleepy forehead.

"I will," Kikyo whispered just before disappearing.

"My family, friends, guardians, and lastly Artemis, I will avenge you. On my life I swear to avenge you!" I screamed as I ran for Rido's base of operation.

"Ah, so you've come back to me," he smiled at me in a disgusting manner.

"You bastard! I'll f***ing kill you!" I charged him when I was interrupted by my twin sister intercepting my strike.

"So it is true. You did betray our clan, huh Yukinari?!" I exclaimed struggling against her force. Just then, I noticed she had a similar weapon except it was a black scythe which read "Luna" on the blade.

"You and Artemis were inferior and therefore didn't fit well into master Rido's plans," she said in a drone-like manner. I imagined that my staff became a katana that would defeat Yukinari's weapon and that's when it transformed.

"If you wish it, it shall be granted," Artemis's voice rang in my ears. With more confidence in my heart; I charged toward Yukinari, amputating her and her weapon which killed her. "It should not have ended this way dear sister," I sighed as I set my eyes on Rido Kuran.

"Now it's your turn," I growled angrily as my katana transformed into a pistol. I shot 5 shots, yet Rido was too fast for me. He appeared before me as quick as lightning and stared into my eyes. I lost myself completely in his gaze when I suddenly felt like I was being stabbed. My eyes instantly searched for the source and I then realized that Rido had just killed me. Before I died he said

"The first law of nature, self-preservation."

That is when I remembered a law from my training.

"Vampires are lustful creatures, but there is one stipulation. They are not to involve themselves outside of the race or else be sentenced to death."

As I thought on this I began to shed tears. Of course he wasn't capable of love. He was a monster. A vile beast of which the world has shunned and I believed that he was something more. However, he was tawdrier than I imagined. I died not in anguish, but with hope because ten years later, my daughter would have succeeded in the deed I could not complete.


	2. Chapter 1

**`Hello,**

**My name is Khadijah Symone' Jones and I'm here to tell you a story about a girl by the name of Yuki Tsumiko Inochi. Yuki is my alter ego as well as my OC in my stories I write based off of other anime. However, I would usually construct stories from the Naruto storyline. I would like to switch it up a bit by introducing Yuki to the dark sinful world that is Vampire Knight. In this fan fiction, she will go by the name of Tsumiko Kawabe because there is already a main character by the name of Yuuki Cross, later found to be Yuuki Kuran.**

**NAME: Tsumiko Kawabe**

**AGE: 16**

**BIRTHDATE: 12/21/91**

**SPECS: 5'4"; 125 lbs; Mahogany hair color with silver streaks; Bluish-green eyes, Yoruichi's skin tone**

**HOBBIES: drawing, singing, dancing, acting**

**LOVES: Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain**

**HATES: Rido Kuran**

**POTENTIAL LOVE INTERESTS: Hanabusa Aidou, Ichijou Takuma, Kaname Kuran, Yanichi Kiryuu, or Akatsuki Kain (you'll find out as you read more into the story) **

_Blood dripped from my hands and mouth as tears and visions of horror swirled through my mind. My body shivered as I stared at the motionless victim that lay on my lap. Blood was oozing from their neck from two punctures holes. I became paralyzed with the realization of my sin. I glanced down at the body to see what appeared to be, my human self when…_

"_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP!" My alarm clock blared waking me up from my nightmarish dream. "My urges are getting stronger," I whispered wiping the sweat from my forehead and clutching my Rosario as I quickly sat up from my bed. By the way, my name is Tsumiko Kawabe. I'm a 16 year old transfer student to Cross Academy. I am told that it is a prestigious private school for the gifted and people of my kind. You see, I'm what they call a vampeal, half-human/half-vampire. All my life I've been picked at and called a freak by my human peers for having irregularly longer canines (fangs) and awkward style. I've been shunned by the entire vampire race being that my mother was a vampire hunter meaning she slept with the enemy and conceived me with my tainted blood._

"_Hm, I wonder, what this academy will be like," I thought to myself as I shimmied my way to my bathroom. I did my daily hygiene routine and proceeded to find my uniform. That's when I realized I DON'T HAVE A UNIFORM!!! So, the next thing I decided to do was to throw on my favorite plaid mini flare skirt, my red tank with black forearm length sleeves and my black knee high boots. I styled my hair with an irregular bang and spiky pieces that cascaded around my shoulders and head. Lastly, adding my vampire-hunter hair charm that my mother gave to me before she died. She told me that if I'm in danger it can be used to ward off vampires and hunters who try to kill me because I'm different. I cherish it always. I skipped out of my room in my dorm (they assign special one bed dorms temporarily to n00bs ^_^, lucky me). "Dammit, I'm late for the orientation!" I exclaimed running as fast as I could across the campus to the double doors of the auditorium. I busted through them in exhaustion and triumph only to have what felt like millions of eyes staring at me strangely. "What does she have on?" "What's up with her busting in like that? Trying to make a scene here?" "I love her sense of style, totally punk/chic!" I heard so many voices some good and others not so good, but I'm used to it. 'I've been hearing it all my life, what's so different about it now?' I thought walking to the nearest seat. I mean seriously, even if I've gotten used to it, doesn't mean I like the attention, ok? "Ohayou!" a somewhat cheery voice called from behind me. "O-ohayou gozaimasu, watashi wa Kawabe Tsumiko, desu," I made an effort to speak as formally as I could. "It's okay; you don't have to be so proper! The name's Sanki, Sanki Yamato," she winked and smiled sweetly. She seemed to be a cool girl. She wore a curly side ponytail like mine, except lower and she had on a dark uniform. "I love your outfit, way chic!" she complimented me. "Thanks, yours is waaay Kawaii too!" I said with equal enthusiasm. She looked at me like I was a foreign object, "Are you serious?" she asked while suppressing a light giggle. I guess she saw my confusion as to why she was laughing at me and motioned for me to look around the auditorium. "This isn't a fashion statement, it's the school uniform," she said as I looked around and saw what she meant. "Well, whoever came up with the design for the uniform has a sense of fashion," I noted pointing out the intricate detailing and custom designing of each uniform. "Wow, I guess you really know your clothes huh?" she asked amused. "Yeah, I design my own clothes and others, but I'm not public just yet. I even designed this outfit," I shrugged. "Oh, look I think the orientation is about to start," she whispered. Just then, I saw a man with a green shawl, glasses, and a ponytail about midway down his back approach the podium. "Welcome students, to the prestigious Cross Academy. My name is Kaien Cross and I am your Head Master aka Chairman of the school. Today's assembly is being held to introduce you newcomers to the rules and regulations of Cross Academy. First off…" I immediately began to lose interest after that. Instead something worth my attention caught my eye. In the chair to the left of the podium sat four of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. They all wore white coats similar to Sanki's black one, but with red ties and a button at the start of the neck of the tie. The first one was absolutely gorgeous. I could tell I wasn't the only one who noticed because I heard many girls squeal and whisper among themselves about the strangers. He had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was a peachy pink. Next to him, was an older looking boy with orange-ish fire-like hair and matching colors eyes with a slightly tanner complexion. Next, sat a calmer looking boy, with somewhat long light blonde hair that came mid-neck and green eyes a bit darker in tone than mine. Lastly, there sat an outrageously handsome figure. He had jet-black hair that graced the bottom of his neck, and the most stunning burgundy eyes, I think I'd ever live to see. His skin was pale in color, but this gentleman appeared older and more mature with a sense of loneliness and fear to him. I could see he was something to be reckoned with; however, even in the midst of my examination the Head Master was still talking. A little over 20 minutes later he introduced the first two boys as Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain. "Ohayou, lovely ladies!!!" Hanabusa's voice chimed over the speakers. You could tell he was used to fan girls because the constant screaming and quotes like "I love you AIDOU-SEMPAI!!!" did not seem to effect him at all. While Hanabusa was relishing in his spotlight, Kain simply grabbed the microphone and continued with the planned topic. I could tell he was very cranky, but one thing I did notice is that he had fangs. These fangs were like mine, they were a tad longer and sharper, besides the fact that he was too lazy and tired to hide them was amazing. The thing that surprised me even more was that no other girls noticed, just me. 'Could he be a vampire? Matter of fact, is everyone in here a vampire?' I began to question myself. Before I knew it, they had sat down and the boy with the lighter blonde hair stood up. "Hello, everyone, my name is Takuma Ichijou," was all I wanted to hear, sorry but I'm not big on the attention span. I did manage to hear a little of what he was saying about the school's campus and noticed he had fangs like Akatsuki when he accidentally let them slip. Finally, the moment of truth had come, I would find out the name of the gorgeous beau who sat in the last seat. That's when head master Kaien stood up to make a mild announcement, "Just when I was getting myself ready to hear the angel speak!" I heard Sanki grumble while pouting behind me. I couldn't blame her, she was absolutely right. Finally, he introduced the mysterious angel as Kaname Kuran. Even his name caused girls to melt in their seats, and when he spoke, it sent chills through our spines, but one thing that puzzled me about Kaname Kuran was the unspeakable sadness I saw in his eyes and heard through his voice. It made me feel so terrible; the look of loneliness and lost love was the only thing I saw in him. It was truly depressing. I was so distracted by his appearance I forgot what he was talking about, so I tuned into get a feel of what he was saying. It was something about the uniforms, when he said "Do you have any questions?" as if immediately on queue I stood up and asked, "Um, excuse me, what is the meaning behind the color for the uniforms?" I asked trying my best to sound sincere, because I really wanted to know. Everyone else just snickered at me, but thankfully Kaname-sempai didn't take it as a joke and answered my question as best he could. When he finished, I bowed respectfully and said, "A…arigatou gozaimasu, Kaname-sempai." I believe that was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life, for as soon as I said it the entire crowd turned and glared at me, as if I were a criminal. I looked anxious and quickly took my seat; I took a quick glance at Kaname and saw that he had fiercely left the stage. "Was it something I said?" I whispered to myself in disbelief. That's when I saw a girl on the first row get up. She had long tan hair and gorgeous pale skin. She wore a white jacket as well and ran after Kaname. Then, like earlier, the whispers and eyes came, "Who does she think she is, calling such a dignified man as Kaname-sama, sempai?! She's got guts, I tell ya that much. First, she comes in here like some punk fest and then she demeans Kaname's authority, what a loser. She's a freak!" Tears came nonstop with every taunt and whisper. You see, being a vampeal isn't all it's cracked up to be. Though, the rest of my student body didn't know my secret, the horrible torture of my past came rushing back. The evil taunts of children and elders filled my head, the word "freak" echoed over and over. I couldn't take it. Luckily, Kaname was the last to speak and the assembly was presumed over, and I was the first one out of the auditorium. I could hear Sanki calling after me, but I ignored it, I wanted, no, needed to run away. It hurt worse this time, for what reason I'm not sure. Could it be because I've seemed to have hurt the one boy I've come to care deeply for upon first glance? I'm not in love, no, I won't admit it, but why did it hurt so much? I couldn't bear to wander anymore. I saw a fountain and ran as fast as I could for it. I didn't take time to make sure I had a seat, so I just sat. "Great!" I blurted in the midst of a slight sob, "I just got here and everyone hates me. I mean, what's the deal with that damn Kaname Kuran anyways! He's not even that cool in the first place! I hate him, humiliating me like that! That-that BASTARD!" I screamed as loud as I could to over compensate for my pain, but I knew it was a lie, all of it, but somehow it made me feel better. I mean, what hurt me the most was that nothing had changed, I mean, I'm a freak, but I don't need anyone to tell me that. I know I have fangs and what not, but I can be just as normal as any full-blooded human right? I've always wanted to feel that way, but I guess even now, things haven't changed. As I thought on this, I sobbed harder. "Now, tell me why a lovely lady as you sits crying on the Honorable Cross Fountain?" a familiar voice broke the rhythm of my sobbing. He had a certain charm and beauty in his voice. I looked up to see a handsome blonde-haired blue eyed white jacket looking down at me with the most innocent of smiles. I could feel myself blushing a bit when I finally realized who it was and my mood suddenly changed. "A…aidou-sama?" I said somewhat surprised as to why he was here. His smile grew wider. "That was quite a stunt you pulled calling Kaname-sama, 'sempai'" he smirked and welcomed himself to a seat beside me. He sat down and glared playfully, but I could tell he was curious and serious. "I…I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear, he just seemed to be gentle and forgiving, so I was comfortable in calling him sempai," I quickly explained as a way to redeem myself from more torture. "Now," I said just above a whisper, "all of Cross Academy hates my guts." A tiny tear shed once again as I fell into Hanabusa's arms. I don't know what it was that made me do that, but it felt good to have someone there to comfort me. I felt so comfortable and at peace with him, I poured all I had into his chest. "All my life I've suffered because I'm different! Why won't it change?! Why won't the pain go away?! I mean, sure I'm not full-human or full-vampire, but what should that matter, huh?!" I sobbed louder. The thing that surprised me the most was that he was listening and even wrapped his arms around my petite frame in a comforting embrace. He didn't react like I thought, no, hoped he would. I just told him my secret. He didn't even flinch to push me away; I'm guessing he could feel my pain. I just remained in his arms a moment longer to savor the moment until I finally realized what I was doing and if people saw, what conflicts would arise. I gradually pushed him away and wiped my eyes. "No, let me get that for you," he said gently wiping my face. I couldn't help but look at his gorgeous face with that sincere expression. Then something else caught my eye, he had fangs too! However, these fangs were a bit longer, but he kept them well hidden unlike Akatsuki-sempai. 'So, he and Kain are vampires?' I thought to myself. "Now, that's better," he spoke softly. "May, I ask your name beautiful?" he winked playfully. I blushed as I opened my mouth to speak, "I'm Tsumi-," was all I could get out before a stampede of fangirls spotted Hanabusa and me and came hurtling over. He gently shoved me away from him, "Well, until next time, milady," he smiled ready to intercept the fangirls. Sadly, he didn't push me far enough away so I became paralyzed with fear and disbelief. I couldn't believe so many girls gawk after one guy like they did. It was somewhat insane. Unexpectedly, another white coat came out of nowhere and scooped me up from the herd ahead. I was so shocked that I remained motionless until we reached solid ground. When I came too, I saw it was Akatsuki Kain. 'Wow, he's even sexier in person' I thought trying my hardest not to blush. "A…arigatou-" was all I could get out before he stepped in front of me and leaned very close to my face. I turned as red as a beet. "You look just like her," he grumbled before turning away. 'So, the white coats must be vampires?' I told myself when Akatsuki suddenly began to speak. "No need to thank me, the chairman asked to see you, Tsumiko-san," he looked over his shoulder toward me. Something about his gaze made me tremor and suddenly, something took over me. My Rosario was glowing; it seemed my vampire instincts made me dangerously attracted to Kain. I could feel myself striding in his direction. Once I was close enough I reached for his face and let my other hand glide down his shirt. 'What the hell are you doing, Tsumiko! Snap out of it!' I was constantly screaming in my head, but I knew what happened. She always does this when I'm in a situation with boys or when I forget to activate my seal. I'm talking about my vampire side; she uses her seductive tactics to "help me", but in this case I wasn't trying to gain Akatsuki-kun's attention. I could feel him lean forward as if tempted to kiss me. His eyes were blank and soulless like he'd actually fallen for my vampire's gaze. 'STOP!' I unconsciously screamed and came to as my Rosario around my neck glowed again. I quickly backed up and bowed fiercely. "I'm so sorry, Akatsuki-sempai. She just acts on her own will sometimes when I don't control her with the necklace, see?" he ignored my claim and came closer towering over me. "It's too late now. You've gone and got me excited," he said grabbing my wrist, when I tried to push him away, and began nibbling at my ear. That was the worse form of torture ever! That' my secret spot! "No, please stop, before she takes over again and we both regret the consequences!" I forced an exhausted moan trying my hardest to resist his advances. Luckily, he heeded my warning and stopped. He put on a devious grin and flipped his hair back with his hand and cut a glance over to me. "So, tell me, who is this person who controls your body?" he asked dully. "Well," I began hesitantly, "she's my other half, my vamp-," was all I could say before suddenly collapsing._

**~In the Infirmary~**

"_What did you do to her, Kain!" was the first thing I heard when I came to. I decided to have my eyes remain shut and listen to the conversation. "Nothing, she just fainted," Akatsuki said with a slight shrug to his voice. 'That, jerk, he tried to put the moves on me!' I pouted a little. "Well, I know one thing," I heard Chairman Cross whisper; "she's one of a kind. There aren't many like her around, a vampeal, because a vampire mating with a human was presumed illegal and death was the punishment for the vampire parent no matter what status. I remember the one vampeal I knew. He was a world famous vampire hunter. D was all he went by. His father was the notorious Dracula, or so legend was told," I could feel Chairman Cross's voice shift to my direction. "This girl, however, is a spiting image of her," sadness overwhelmed his voice as he gently moved a piece of my hair just then the room fell silent as if mourning a loss. I felt that was the perfect time to wake up, so I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. "Well, I'm glad you decided to join us, young mistress Tsumiko," chairman Cross spoke warmly. It was if he wasn't actually talking to me, but to someone else. Suddenly everything flooded back to me from what happened earlier at the assembly. "Oh, Chairman Cross, Please give Kuran-sama my apologies! I did not mean to disturb him sir, I really didn't!" I announced quickly hopping to my feet and bowing. "There's no need to apologize, Tsumiko-san. You were out for a while so you need to be careful," Hanabusa said trying to change the subject. He was right, last I remember, it was bright outside and now the sky was dimmer in light. Night was about to fall, but I still wouldn't be satisfied until Kaname knew I was sorry. "By the way, what class are you in, Tsumi-chan?" Aidou asked. I simply shrugged and had a questionable look on my face because I didn't even know myself. Kaien looked at me through his glasses. "Come with me Tsumiko-san," Kaien beckoned for me to follow him outside. I felt something abruptly grab my wrist, "Can't wait to see you tomorrow night, Tsumiko-san," Kain whispered roughly in my ear. I did my best to ignore his statement, but playfully winked as I pranced out the door. 'I wonder what Akatsuki-kun meant by that?' I thought while catching up to chairman Cross. We walked in silence down the long stretch of hallway. "Here we are," he said standing in front of two large pine doors, he was reaching in his pocket for a key. When he finally found it he opened the door and held it open for me to walk in behind him. He let the door shut behind me as he goofily shimmied toward a wooden desk and opened a drawer. "Have a seat," he kindly offered me a chair near his desk. I sat in the seat as he sat in his big leathery chair. He pulled out a folder. It read "Tsumiko Yukinari Kawabe". 'That must be my permanent folder' I thought looking at Chairman Cross. "Hm, let's see," he began as he read my file, "you are truly a unique student, Ms. Kawabe. You're what they call a vampeal, hm? Oh, and a very bright one at that!" he stated peering at me through his glasses. I nodded, "Yes sir, I am a vampeal, half-human/half-vampire. My mother was human and died ten years ago. I was raised by a shrine priestess who was a former vampire hunter. I know very little of my father's side, just that he was a pure blood vampire, or whatever that means." He looked at me with eyes similar to Kaname-sama's, except these eyes were saddened with lost. I wanted to ask him why he was looking at me like that. That's when I remembered the conversation from the infirmary, so I maintained my silence. "Um, Chairman-san?" I whispered trying to distract his trance. He snapped out of it and looked back at my folder, he mumbled something, bit it was nearly inaudible. It sounded like he said "you look just like her". 'Here we go again,' I thought, 'this is the same thing that Akatsuki said before trying to have his way with my other half'. "Who, chairman Cross?" I asked wanting an answer for real this time. He looked up at me with silent tears trailing down his cheeks. "My daughter," he said just above a whisper. I handed him my handkerchief, "What happened to her?" I asked. Hopefully, I would find out the mystery behind his tears. "She was murdered little over 10 years ago, and today would've been her 26th birthday," he said wiping his tears and handing me a picture. "But, let's get back to business now," he said trying to straighten up and reaching for the picture. I was too stunned to talk or move. I stared at the picture. It was like I was looking at myself. Suddenly, visions of a girl a little older than me with burgundy eyes turned around and looked at me. 'Is this her?' I asked raising my hand to touch her, and she did the exact same thing. Instantaneously, a spear was launched through her chest and blood cascaded from her hands. I jumped back in shock as a large figure towered over me, "So we meet at last, my daughter!" The figure spoke as he showed his large fangs in a smile. "Tsumiko, TSUMIKO!" I felt a hand shake me. "Huh?" I asked confused as to where I was. "You blanked out, for a second," it was chairman Cross. "Oh, yeah, I meant to ask you, since I'm not complete, which class should I be in?" I asked. He looked back at me completely dumbfounded, "I'm not sure, it depends on your urges, conduct, and friendliness with both races." _

"_Well," I began sheepishly, "to control my vampire urges, I usually eat raw meats preferably sushi. I've often been considered weird and disgusting for the way I eat among my human peers. However, I am nocturnal, but I can endure the daylight. If I can make a recommendation, I'd rather be with vampires than humans. Humans are evil creatures who can't fully accept something different, while vampires may criticize my tainted blood, they won't abuse me like humans will," I spoke the last statement in anger. Chairman Cross gave one final glance and nodded his heard. "It's decided!" he exclaimed. "You will be with the vampire class as a special student. You will be granted to take classes with both races and you get a special uniform. Since, it seems you are the perfect example of a guardian being that you are of both races, I will make you my second prefect." He tried his best to seem excited, but I could tell this decision was ailing him. It was like someone or something was forcing him to make me a prefect. "Hold on a sec!" my thoughts were interrupted by the sound and tone of his voice. "How, exactly, did you know about the separation of classes in the first place?" he asked while raising his brow. "Well, sir, I also pay close attention to details. I simply drew the conclusion that the Night Class was full of vampires and had white coats when I saw Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Ichijou-kun's fangs and how irritated they appeared when in the sunlight. They didn't really do that well of a job with hiding their identities. Also leading me to believe the students with the black uniforms were human students," I finished while catching my breath. "Well, I would've had to make you a prefect anyway with you knowing the school secret. You are to protect the secret of the Night Class and yourself as well as protect the Day Class," he said while pushing up his glasses. I nodded in satisfaction as he handed me my uniform. "Arigatou, sir, I won't let you down, but could I make one final request?" He nodded for me to begin. "I would like to room with Sanki Yamato, if that is possible sir," I really wanted to room with her, I mean she was the first friend I'd made here at Cross Academy. "As you wish," he whispered. "Oh, thank you so much! You won't regret it!" I was overjoyed as I ran out the door. Too distracted to notice anyone in front of me, I failed to sense someone coming in my direction. When I finally realized it, I had run into Kaname Kuran. Luckily, I fell into his arms and balanced myself as I looked up at him. He looked down at me with a spark of happiness. "Are you hurt, Yuuki?" he asked staring lovingly into my eyes as if he were seeing whomever he was talking about in me. "U…um, Kaname-se… sama," I said quickly catching myself, "I am not Yuu-," was all I could say before he silenced me by placing a gentle hand on my cheek. "Why do you act so formal with me Yuuki? You haven't changed a bit, hm?" he asked smiling. Lord knows, I wanted to stay in his presence, but I wasn't who he thought I was, even if I did look exactly like her, I'm my own person. "I'm sorry Kaname-sama, but I am not Yuuki, my name is Tsumiko, Tsumiko Kawabe," I said gently, but firmly. I backed away from him and bowed. I looked back up at him to see he had turned his head in disbelief. "I'm terribly sorry, Tsumiko. I didn't mean to confuse you with my heart's desires. I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you. It's just you look so much like her, I mistook you," he bowed in a chivalrous manner and took my hand. His sadness did overwhelm me, but even when showing his love for her through me, I still felt something there, even if it was an illusion. He must've really loved her. "I'm sorry for your loss Kaname-sama, but I ask that you please be strong and never let her love for you and your love for her die," I smiled. He stood and stared at me, "Thank you, Tsumiko-chan." I looked at him in shock and sudden happiness. "Hm, no problem, Kaname-sama, I've dealt with loss myself little over a year ago. I lost my mother,(the shrine priestess who acted as my mother died) but I never lost her memory," I ran back toward the door. "Remember, I'm Tsumiko," I called and with that I was gone and so was he. "Well, I guess I'll have to start school bright and early tomorrow," I whispered exhausted while staring at the blood red moon above. With that peace, I silently walked the rest of the way to my dorm._

**~The Next Day~**

"_Tsumi-chan! Tsumi-chan, wake up!" I felt a gentle hand shake my shoulder. Even, if I can withstand the sunlight with my human half, I'm not much of a morning person. "Come on Tsumiko, we have to get ready for class," Sanki continued to shake me. "Mmmph, just five more minutes?" I grumbled hugging my pillow and turning over. "Ok, if you insist on having extra classes and missing out on seeing the Night Class," she tried to use that as a bribe to wake me up, but little did she know, I wasn't really interested that much in the Night Class. Well except for Kaname Kuran, of course. I don't know what it was, but something in me wanted him, just for me. "Well, fine Tsumiko, if you wanna hug your bed all day fine by me, but today is Sushi day, and they serve the best onigiri and salmon rolls, so I've been told," Sanki made one final attempt to get me out of bed, and she used the best bait, FOOD. She even used the right kind, my favorite of all of Japanese delicacies, SUSHI!!!! I could feel her grin in satisfaction of separating me from my bed when I rushed to the bathroom to freshen up and toss on my uniform. "When did you do that?" Sanki asked pointing to my uniform. By the way she asked, I could tell she loved how it looked. "Oh this?" I shrugged nonchalantly, "I just did this last night before I went to bed. Thought it needed some flair and spice to it, you know, to fit my style," I said while walking checking myself out in the mirror. Got to make sure I look good even for school. In case you're wondering, I shortened the skirt a little and added a white trim hem around it. I turned the top into a mini blazer and made a tie to accompany my skin-tight white shirt with a plaid camisole over it. "Would you like me to do a little rearranging with yours, Sanki-chan?" I asked looking over my shoulder. She squealed with a definite "YES!" 'Hm,' I thought, 'finally someone who shares my since of style.' "Tsumiko, are you ready yet? It's almost 9:30, class is starting in 5 minutes!" Sanki rushed me. "Hold on a sec, just one more sprits and a quick brush and I'll be done," I peered at her from the mirror while concentrating on that one strand. "Got it!" I exclaimed. "Good let's go!" Sanki tossed me my bag and pulled me out the door. When we got a good ways down the hall I realized I left my prefect badge. "Wait, I left something," I pulled away and ran back to the room. Luckily it was lying on the dresser closest to the door. I grabbed it and ran ahead to meet Sanki. When I ran to meet her, she was gone. Sadly, I didn't know my way around the academy just yet, so I was lost. All the other students were gossiping about my outfit and my look, so I didn't bother to ask any of them. "I'd rather be lost, than ask those horrible humans anything," my Rosario glowed as it spoke to me. I heeded her warning and continued walking. That's when I saw Hanabusa and Akatsuki roaming around the campus. I tried my best to walk past them without them seeing me so that would be less I'd have to hear. "Ohayou Tsumi-chan!!!" I heard Hanabusa call cheerily to me. "O…ohayou, Aidou-sama, Kain-sama," I called sorta embarrassed. I could feel their fangirls stare at me with deathly eyes. "What's she doing talking to Aidou-sempai?! And Wild-sempai?!" the voices grew angry with envy. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Tsu-mi-chan!" Hanabusa winked and gently touched my face. I think my blushing induced him to torture me more with his beauty and flirtatious mannerism. "Tsumiko-san, I believe you should be getting to class, hm?" Hanabusa stepped closer and whispered in my ear. The feeling of his breath against my ear made me tremble. I could feel a burning sensation well inside me. 'Oh No!' I thought worried, 'not here, not now, I can't!' Apparently, Akatsuki decided to show pity on me or just couldn't bear to see Hanabusa make his toy tremble like that. "Hanabusa," Kain called to Aidou kinda annoyed. "Hai," Aidou nodded and stepped back. "Ja ne, Tsumiko-chan," Hanabusa playfully winked and began walking ahead of Kain. Akatsuki turned and glared at me with a look of annoyance and possible disbelief. "Your class is in the building to the left, hurry up, or you'll be late," he scoffed coldly. I'm guessing Akatsuki is annoyed at the thought of me or maybe, just maybe, Hanabusa was doing that to me, to see how far Kain could endure. 'What am I thinking?! It's not like I'm that significant to Akatsuki-sempai, I mean, I just met him, right?' I thought while walking in the direction Akatsuki-sempai sent me in. "This school may not be as bad as I thought," I whispered as I turned behind me and watched as Kain walked coolly away behind Hanabusa. An unexpected smile crept across my face as I thought of him and ran quickly to class. When I finally got there, I noticed everyone else was chatting amongst themselves. "Tsumi-chan, what took you?" I heard a familiar voice call to me. "Sanki-chan, you left me!" I exclaimed quickly running to me her. That's when I noticed, I didn't hear the voices. It startled me at first, but it felt good. "So, what took ya, slow poke?" she asked sarcastically and flicked my nose. "Hey," I protested. "By the way, Tsumi-chan, there are some people I'd like you to meet," she motioned for me to look at the three students behind her. "My name is Oriko Fujikari," the first girl extended her hand. Upon taking it, I examined her. She had short red hair, and an alarming smile, not to mention her dimensions (no homo), but she was pretty stocky for a girl her age. "Nice to meet you Tsumiko," she smiled and winked. The other two were guys, and even though they were human, they were almost as beautiful as the Night Class guys. One of them immediately clasped my hand in his and gently placed a kiss on it. "Hello, beautiful," was all he could say before Oriko punched him violently. "What'd you do that for, HUH?!" the boy asked enraged. "Cuz, you're such a lecher!" Oriko yelled furiously. "Forgive them, they fight all the time, that kinda comes with being siblings," the second boy said annoyed. He was very gentle from the way his eyes met mine. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? The name's Ginu, Ginu Kyoshi." That's when the teacher walked in the classroom; he was tall with Gray hair and lavender eyes. He had a sense of exile about him sorta like if you got too close nothing good would become of you in the process. It struck immediate fear in me. "Take your seats, NOW!" he commanded with a loud anger to his voice. We all immediately took our seats. "My name is Koru Zyuuri and I will be your teacher for this year, be prepared to learn and study hard, because I refuse to go easy on anyone, UNDERSTAND!"_

_(Nya-ha-ha, you actually thought I was going to bring Zero in this early, you must be kidding, lolz, had you fooled huh? For those who don't know neither the anime nor the manga, disregard this statement and continue reading, ^_^)._

**~Lunch~**

"_Man, for the teacher to be a hottie, he sure is a pain in the ass!" Sanki exclaimed while we (Me, Sanki, Oriko, Ginu, and Shiro, which I learned later) all walked to the cafeteria. Sanki tricked me into waking up, they weren't serving Sushi at all. I glared at her and she chuckled nervously, "Relax, I'm sure the great Cross Academy has something good in here to eat, right?" she looked desperately to Oriko and the others. They saw her attempt and played along. "Yeah, they have tons of good stuff here, and there is sushi over at the sushi bar by the Japanese Steakhouse sector of the cafeteria," Oriko added. "Hm," I shot Sanki another glare, 'you're safe for now Sanki Yamato.' She understood and let out a sigh of relief. "A…ano, Tsumiko Kawabe-san?" I turned to see a boy about half my age hand me a letter. 'Great, a love letter on the first day?' I smiled acceptingly and took the letter. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and winked, "I'll be sure to read it soon." Satisfied, the boy grinned widely in excitement and ran away. "My, Tsumi-chan, you sure know how to work 'em, eh? I bet you're not really gonna read that are ya?" Shiro crept up behind me with a mischievous grin. "Actually, Shiro-kun, this is my first love letter, so I will read every single word," but sadly, I could not submit to the boy's feelings, for I was saving myself for someone else, Kaname Kuran. Suddenly, another boy came to me except he was a white coat. I recognized him right then, "Ichijou-sempai, what brings you here during the day?" I asked in mere curiosity. "Ohayou Tsumiko-san, I have a message from Chairman Cross, he would like to meet with you right away," he got straight to the point. "ICHIJOU-SEMPAI!!!!!" I could hear and feel the quake of the fangirls as they hurled themselves in our direction. "Hop on, Tsumiko!" he exclaimed as we ran. I hopped on his back and we disappeared in thin air, 'so this is the power of a full blooded vampire?' I thought as we arrived in the chairman's office. "Nice to see you and Ichijou getting along so well," Chairman Cross joked as he noticed Ichijou had me piggyback-style. I quickly jumped off in embarrassment, "What's with the urgency Chairman?" I asked. "I wanted to make sure you met your fellow prefect. Tsumiko, this is Yanichi Kiryuu," Chairman Cross motioned for the girl to come closer. I turned my attention to the girl and was stunned at her beauty. She was about my height, with long silver hair and the most stunning lavender eyes I've ever seen. She stared at me coldly, and that's when I noticed she had a mysterious tattoo just behind her ear and it trailed down her neck. They appeared to be Japanese characters that said "love", "power", and "eternity". I reached out my hand to shake hers, but instead was greeted with silence as she examined me closely. Apparently, she seemed to have warmed up to me because she didn't have the same cold disgusted look. She appeared somewhat relieve and annoyed. She roughly brushed pass me, "Don't be late," she hissed harshly as she stormed out the room. "She doesn't like to work with others," Chairman Cross said with a hint of nostalgia in his words. It was like he was speaking of her and another person who was dear to him who had the same actions. "Is that all you wanted Chairman?" I asked kinda testy from Yanichi's bitterness toward me. "Yes, that would be all. Have fun Yuu- I'm mean Tsumiko," he smiled politely as I turned to walk out the room. "Ah, Tsumiko-chan!!! Looks like we'll be seeing more of you soon huh?" I turned to see Aidou smiling slyly and posted against the outside of the chairman's door. I ignored it, being that I wasn't in a good mood and walked pass him. Little did I know, I ran into Kain who stood smirking at me. "So, you knew I was going to be a prefect automatically huh?" I glared questionably at him. He simply scoffed and knelt very close to my face as if an attempt to kiss me. "I want to see that other half of you tonight," he smirked and placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me gently. I turned the brightest of reds! I searched frantically for an escape. I ran immediately out the doors just behind Kain. "Kain, what'd you do?" Aidou-sempai asked looking amazed at how fast I raced out the hall. "Nothing, something's wrong with that girl," he shrugged with a slight facial expression of satisfaction as he turned and lazily looked at Aidou. "Hm, well I guess our job here is done. Let's go Kain," Hanabusa sighed and began walking the opposite direction. Meanwhile I was outside and freaking out. "W...wh...what the HELL!!" I screamed my voice quivering. "That was my first kiss!" I sputtered. I lifted my finger to touch my lips. I still felt the sensation. I mean, it wasn't bad at all. It was a light smooch, more like a taunting kiss, that leaves you wanting more. His lips were rather soft though and he smelled of strawberries. 'Look at me!' I thought, 'I'm over here critiquing my first kiss! That wasn't cool though.' I staggered to find my friends. "And the adventure begins," I muttered giggling and running toward my next class._

**~End of the Day~**

"_Aw, no fair Tsumiko!!!" Sanki groaned while pouting and clutching her pillow. "It's not that big a deal, Sanki-chan!" I tried to assure her, but who was I kidding. I got a chance that most of the Day Class girls would die for. I get to escort and watch the Night Class in their activities and be around Kaname Kuran. Still something chilling came to mind, Akatsuki Kain, what am I to do about him? "Whatever!" Sanki exclaimed. "You're just trying to make it seem like you don't really care so I get the impression that you don't like Kaname-sama, hm?" Sanki's usual devious grin crept across her face. I blushed because it was the truth, and Sanki always knew. "N…no, it's not like that. I just…" my eyes instinctively shifted to the left, which was my weakness in situations like this. "It's okay," Sanki shrugged squeezing her pillow, "just be careful ok?" I turned and looked at Sanki. "What do you mean by that?" I asked hoping she didn't know about the Night Class. "Well, I heard rumors before coming here about a girl who was killed some time ago trying to protect this school from vampires and that she was the Chairman's daughter and a prefect," Sanki looked worried. "I'll be fine Sanki-chan," I patted her shoulder. "Besides Chairman Cross gave me this," I reached up to my vampire hunter charm that my mother gave me (had to tie her weapon in somewhere). I said a special prayer and it glowed becoming a large sterling silver pistol that was dipped in Holy Water. 'Wow, I've never really used it before. So this is what it looks like?' I thought looking as amazed as Sanki did. "Well, I guess you'll be fine then. Make sure you're back in time to get some rest Tsumiko!" Sanki called behind me as I rushed out the door. It was already dark by the time I left my dorm, I hurried as fast as I could to Cross Fountain, that's where me and Yanichi are supposed to meet. "Whew, all this running has made me tired!" I gasped stopping at a nearby bench. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my body. I looked down to see that I had cut my hand on the bench because I was running too fast and didn't brace myself. Along with that pain, I felt an eerie presence. 'Dammit, how could I be so careless as to let bloodshed, now they're gonna go on a rampage!' I tried my best to bandage up my wound and get away from the area. Sure I'm a vampeal, so that means I have vampire abilities right? Well, yeah, but my abilities are mere child's play compared to the powers of those with full vampire blood. "And whose sweet blood could this be in such glorious moonlight, hm?" a hungry voice echoed from all sides. Then the most spine-chilling image appeared before me, eyes, the color of Blood. Too stunned to move, I stood shaking and praying that I wouldn't die. That's when I saw who these eyes belonged to, "Aidou-sama?" I whispered as he came closer. His gaze was a lot different than from before. He had the look of true hunger and I was going to be the main course. "Ah, Tsumiko, what brings you here on the Night Class grounds?" his steps constantly getting closer. "I…I'm here on m…my guardian d…duty," I stuttered. I stepped back and bumped into a familiar body. Before I could turn completely around to see who it was, a large hand slid up my skirt causing me to gasp. "No fair, Akatsuki! I wanted her first," Aidou began to pout. Akatsuki was breathing harshly on my neck and licking my ears (Man, I hated that, but it felt so GOOD!). He paused suddenly and gave Aidou a glare that even though I couldn't see it, read, "Leave. Now!" Hanabusa scoffed and vanished leaving me helplessly in Akatsuki Kain's grasp. "Hm, you've gone and hurt yourself I see," he growled huskily in my ears as he lifted my wounded hand above my head. He unraveled the "bandage" I attempted to make and licked the wound gently. Small moans escaped my lips. I tried so hard not to succumb to his advances but they were just too hard to neglect. My legs began to quiver as I went limp from so much excitement. "Ah…p…please, A…Akatsuki-..k…kun, ah," I huffed pathetically. He knelt his face to the small of my neck, while one hand was still up my skirt and the other trailing the lining of my bra under my shirt. "Not until, I see your other half, Vampeal," he growled and nibbled at my neck drawing little streams of blood that he licked slowly. His methods were absolutely sickening with pleasure. I couldn't stand it. "F…fine, I…I'll let you see her, just p…please, s…stop," I cried out resisting a sustained moan. I could feel him smirk on my neck as he slowly let go, letting his fingers slowly slip away from my fragile body. I stepped away and turned to face him. I looked at his devious grin. I sighed in disbelief of what I was about to do. I closed my eyes and traveled to the subconscious of my soul. I reached my hand for hers and gently kissed her, this was our seal to allow each other control, it also showed my love for her as well, because she was me and I was her. With that kiss, we switched places. My body grew to match her proportions as she stood leeringly in front of an astounded Akatsuki Kain. "I heard you wanted to see me, Akatsuki Kain," my vampire self grinned sultrily as she strutted slowly toward Kain. "Truth is, I've wanted to see you again as well," she whispered in his ear before pinning him to the nearest tree and kissing him endlessly. Akatsuki was surprised and held back, but not for long. Before I knew it, they were fighting for dominance as they fell into the grassy field around the tree. That's when my vampire stopped and looked at the now exhausted Akatsuki Kain. With a humorous smirk, she giggled and sat up on him straddle style. "That's all for tonight Akatsuki," she left him with a kiss on his forehead as me and her switched places. My Rosario glowed as I returned. I squealed when I saw what the present setting was. I was still on top of Akatsuki Kain and my blazer was half way off showing my lacy black bra and my skirt was shorter. I gasped when I looked down and felt Kain's manhood on my inner thigh. "Gomen, I don't know what she was thinking," I apologized quickly hopping off of Akatsuki and straightening up my clothes. Next thing I knew, my face was lifted and met his, "Again tomorrow night?" was all he said before kissing me so passionately that I began to melt. Luckily, he caught me by the small of my back and pulled away softly to get some air and continued again. "Hm, your lips aren't as tender as hers. She's way more experienced than you," he smirked and flipped back his hair. It caused my heart to thump. "You should get on your job prefect," and with that he was gone to class. "WH…WHAT?!" I screamed. "That creep trying to just use me like that and then insults my lips!" I pouted but giggled and blushed at the thought of the kiss. "I wonder who he wants more, me or you, hm?" I asked my Rosario softly. She simply giggled. "Well, better get on the job," I sighed and went to look for Yanichi to patrol. Dawn was over the horizon. "OH NO! I didn't get to do my job and I didn't get enough rest! Man, it's gonna be hell in Mr. Zyuuri's class!" I groaned and ran to my dorm to get ready for the day._

**~In Class~**

"_There is no time for sleeping in my class," Mr. Zyuuri grumbled to my unconscious body. "Tsumiko, Tsumiko..," I could hear someone calling to me. "Hm," I groaned half conscious, "Akatsuki-kun?" I reached up in an attempt to kiss my dream's version of "Akatsuki Kain". "Wake your ass up Tsumiko!" Mr. Zyuuri yelled as I opened my eyes to see his blushing face. That's when I realized, I was almost an inch away from his lips and the entire class was staring. "Go to the Chairman's office, NOW!" He yelled and stormed to the front. I sulkily got up and walked to the Chairman's office. And once again, as if on a direction, the voices came, but this time I didn't care. As I walked to the chairman's office, I saw Kaname Kuran standing in his window looking at me with those same lonely eyes. I gave a cheerful wave and a warm smile to greet him and mouthed the words "Good Morning". Then, he did something so unordinary that it made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. He smiled and it wasn't just an ordinary smile. It was a welcoming smile like the ones mama would always give me followed by a warm hug and an "I love you." I blushed madly, and turned away and began to run to the Chairman's office. "TSUMIKO KAWABE!!!" I heard an exorbitantly angry voice beckon me. I flinched out of sheer fear as I opened the door to the voice I heard. I opened the door to see Chairman Cross smiling eerily at me. Confused, I walked to the seat closest to his desk and sat down. I sighed, "I'm guessing you already know why I'm here right?" I looked up innocently, hoping to get out of trouble. "Indeed, I do, young Tsumiko," he grinned and snickered wildly. "What's so funny?" I exclaimed. I didn't like being laughed at. "Oh, nothing, it's just you were trying to make the moves on Zyuuri-sensei!" he was cackling rather loudly now. I blushed, "I didn't mean to!" was I all I could say before tears started to roll down my face. I couldn't stand it any longer so I ran out of the door. The tears were still coming as I grew angrier. I wasn't mad at the fact that I was humiliated, I was more upset with the fact that I would cry over such stupid things. I felt like I was just as pathetic as people saw me and this is what I hated the most. The taunts and teases didn't affect me anymore, my stupid half-breed feelings did. Too blinded by my thoughts I bumped into a tall figure coming the opposite way. I looked up still angry only to have my face softened by his eyes. "What seems to be the trouble Tsumiko-chan?" the low sad voice rang through my ears. "K…Kaname-sama?" I whispered as I felt his arms encircle tightly around my petite frame. "Did you know, that it hurts me to see you sad Tsumiko-chan? Your sadness reminds me of the pain that Yuuki felt, and I don't want you to feel that pain," he whispered holding me. He smelled of freshly picked roses and chamomile. His scent tickled my senses as I remained in his arms not wanting to ever let go. "A…arigatou, Kaname-sama," I mumbled softly as he placed a gentle hand on my head. Suddenly, I felt a presence besides mine and Kaname's. This presence was full of anger and betrayal and a seemingly broken heart. I looked up to see Akatsuki Kain glaring at me while standing behind Hanabusa who was smiling deviously at me. "Kaname-sama, Ichijou-sama requires your assistance with the dorms," Hanabusa whispered to Kaname while glancing sneakily over at me. His look gave a sign that made me shiver. It seemed to say "I know what you're doing you sneaky devil, but realize that there are consequences." Kaname gently pulled away from me and turned to meet Hanabusa face-to-face. He grinned slightly and said, "I'm coming, go on ahead." He turned back to me and gave me a peck on the cheek as he turned to walk off. Hanabusa stood for a minute and then turned to look at me and proceeded to follow Kaname. However, Akatsuki stood glaring angrily at me. He walked up to me and whispered angrily in my ear. "Don't get too close to Kaname Kuran. Remember, you were mine, first," with that he gave me a rough but passionate kiss, flipped his hair, and turned to follow Hanabusa and Kaname. I stood there stunned and unbelieving. I subconsciously touched my lips as a shiver of excitement pulsated in my body. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I was caught in between and I think I'm too deep to get out. As I dwelled upon this I made my way back to class and tried to finish the rest of the day._

_Overall, these first few months of school have been more or less exciting; more nights with Kain and some small moments with Kaname. I've even gotten attention from Shiro and the others. I'm getting along in this school, but things have been getting weird. For the past couple of weeks, I've been having strange dreams, where I'm battling this huge figure with different colored eyes. It keeps calling itself my father, but I'm not sure what to believe. The night of the first dance is coming up and my class is stuck with cleaning duty thanks to Shiro and Oriko for not studying for the exam. (During mid-terms, the class that has the lowest average is stuck with cleaning duty for the dance.) Now, I'm picking up the story on the afternoon before the dance. _

**~Inside Sanki and Tsumiko's Dorm~**

"_What do you think Tsumi-chan?" Sanki stood questionably in the mirror while moving and shifting to examine how she looked in her dress. "I think you look just fine, Sanki-chan! Besides, why are you stressing over what you're supposed to wear? We have to clean anyways," I sighed. Sanki pouted and then gave one of her world-class sneaky grins. "You're just upset because you don't know who to go with." I knew very well what she was referring to. You see, over the past few months me and Sanki have become the best of friends. I tell her everything, except the fact that I'm a vampeal, but everything as far as Kaname and Kain are concerned. She's like my consultant on romance if you will. She and Ginu have been doing well together so I get tips from her and Oriko on occasions when her and Shiro aren't at each others necks. I blushed and hugged my Itachi pillow (I LOVE ITACHI!!!!!) and pouted, but she was right, I didn't know who I was going to go with. They both asked and Kaname even sent me roses, while Akatsuki-kun sent me the most beautiful dress which was in my favorite color (black). Sanki came and sat next to me like she usually did when I was troubled. She gave me the same friendly smile and said, "You should follow your heart Tsumiko, no matter what happens, follow your heart," and with that she hugged me and continued to ask me which would Ginu like. I shrugged and giggled, "I don't know, why don't you call and ask Ginu." She shot me a dirty glare that said "You aren't helping," and continued until she finally chose a dress (I'm not describing what they look like until we get to the dance.) I giggled to myself as I looked at how hard Sanki was trying to make herself look beautiful, all for the sake of one boy. I reluctantly got up from my bed and walked over to the white box with black silk ribbon and grazed my fingers over its frame ever so gently. "Aw, come on open it already!" Sanki squealed as she crept up behind me. I gave a content sigh and said "Here goes," as I unraveled the box. What caught my eye was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen! It was sleek and made of the finest silk. I saw a little note lying in the corner of the now empty box. The front read "To Tsumiko". As I picked it up a small box was dangling from it. I opened the card and it read: _

"_**Dear Tsumiko**,_

_**I figured you should at least make yourself look decent if you're going to be at the dance with me. It appeared that black would suit the sleek curves of your body. I hope you enjoy my token and be grateful to Hanabusa for suggesting that I do this. However, I want my little vampeal to look beautiful for me, so here you go.**_

_**P.S- I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight after the dance. **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Akatsuki Kain"**_

'_The nerve of that jerk,' I thought while smiling slyly at his note. I opened the box to see to diamond stud earrings. "Wow! It looks like Akatsuki-kun went all out for his little Tsumiko-chan, hm?" Sanki grinned while looking at the earrings. "By the way Tsumiko, you know it's almost 8:00 right?" Sanki reminded me coolly. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed out of distress. I hurried to the bathroom to freshen up. Sanki sniggered as she stood in the doorway dressed and amused at how quickly I was trying to get dressed. I slipped into the dress and earrings Akatsuki bought me and into my pumps. I dabbed on some make-up (a little lip gloss here and some mascara there, nothing too out there, not really a make-up person) and grabbed Sanki and rushed out the door. "What's the rush Tsumiko?" Sanki called behind me as she rushed to catch up. "We were supposed to be at the ballroom earlier to set up, remember?" I said still trying to get there. Without hesitation, I burst through the door and once again all eyes were on me. All of the guys' jaws dropped simultaneously and the girls whispered among themselves in envy. I searched around the room to find Oriko or Shiro, but I saw nothing. That's when one thing caught my eye. Kaname Kuran and Akatsuki Kain were both staring at me each with their own look of satisfaction and surprise. Akatsuki gave a smug look and flipped his hair which made the fangirls faint as he gave me a wink and nod. Sanki saw this and cunningly remarked, "Must mean he likes the dress, hm?" I shivered at her words. Then I took a glance over to Kaname-sempai, who had the sweetest smile as he nodded in satisfaction of my appearance the rose corsage I wore on my wrist that he sent me. "Hey, Tsumiko, Sanki," I heard a voice beckon for me. I looked up to see Oriko, Shiro, and Ginu all smiling and waving in our (me and Sanki's) direction. "Hey you guys!" Sanki shouted as she ran to meet them dragging me along with her. Surprisingly, the dance continued as people were talking and romancing. Ginu and Sanki had gone to dance while I watched from the balcony above as Shiro and Oriko were arguing about who would get the punch. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned to meet the embrace of Akatsuki Kain. He gently cupped my waist as he leaned close and whispered "You look absolutely beautiful." I blushed. He pulled away slowly as he used his free hand to move a loose strand from my face. He grinned his same smirk as he looked at my flushed face. I glanced to my right and left to avoid his gaze. "Hm," he grunted as he let me go and walked in the opposite direction. I, then, found out why. Kaname was coming in my direction with Ruka Souen (the girl with the tan hair from earlier). She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was pinned up and small strands hung loosely about her fragile neckline. She wore a rose colored dress and a rose choker (necklace). She glared me with a snobby anger that set me off a bit, but I couldn't dwell on her rudeness. Kaname greeted me with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. The girl looked at me with a fake smile. "You look rather beautiful tonight, Tsumiko-san," Kaname smiled as he began to walk toward the stairs. Ruka followed but gave a grimacing look to me. I shook the ill-tempered actions from Ruka from my conscious as I tried to continue enjoying myself at the dance. The night was wearing on and I had danced with no one. Instead, I watched as others danced and conversed among each other. I didn't in the least bit feel lonely, but more of a content self-worth. I was comfortable with not dancing or being around others. 'I've lived that way for many years now, so I'm used to it right?' I thought staring blankly in the direction of the crowd of dancers. That's when my eye caught view of the white coat that came and took a seat next to me. I sat up and turned to see Hanabusa Aidou next to me and giving me the same goofy smile. He was trying very hard to hide the fact that he was out of breath from dancing with so many people. "It seems like you're enjoying the view, Tsumiko-san," he spoke looking in the direction I was. I figured he was trying to see what it is I was so focused on. "Hey, Tsumiko, quick question," Hanabusa muttered softly. "Yeah, what's up Aidou-kun," I broke my thought process and gave my full attention to Hanabusa. He shrugged and looked at me sincerely. "Do you….do you love Akatsuki?" he asked searching my eyes with concern. "Well, uh, I never really knew what love was. I mean I've just been lonely my entire life, you know," I whispered as I dropped my head to hide the tears that were starting to come. "Tsu…tsumi?" Hanabusa tapped my shoulder. "I'm fine," I gave Hanabusa a reassuring smile. We sat in silence for a while. "Idol-kun!" Fangirls swarmed around us. "Come dance with me Aidou-kun! Please!" they shouted and groaned. "Well, I'm off Tsumiko," Hanabusa smiled sweetly before being whisked away by the hollering girls. "Hanabusa-kun," I smiled as I whispered to myself. "Hey beautiful," I heard a soothing voice call to me. I looked up to see the relentless and dazzling gaze of Akatsuki Kain. My heart jumped at his gaze. He reached gently for my hand and smiled his devilish grin. I mindlessly took his hand as he pulled me toward him in a single swift motion. My knees grew weak as he whisked me on to the dance floor. I could feel my body moving but my mind was elsewhere. We danced and grooved with one another. He ever so slightly caressed my curves and moved with me in liquid-like motions, almost like we had become one. The spectators threw "ohs" and "ahs" in our direction. Finally the dancing was over and I stood gazing in Akatsuki Kain's satisfied eyes as we breathed in sync after such fierce dancing. "Such a beautiful display. Tsumiko. Akatsuki," I heard Kaname-sempai's voice admire me and Kain. I could feel an intense feeling emanating from Akatsuki. It was like the feeling a dog gets when he feels that his territory has become endangered. I tried to smile to keep the mood light and prevent what possible feuds could arise from the conflict. "Arigatou, Kaname-sempai," I said and bowed as I nudged Akatsuki. He glared at me unexpectedly before realizing my attempt. Finally, he succumbed to my warning and thanked Kaname for his compliment. Next, something I could feel would bring ill-will between Kaname and Akatsuki. Kaname gave me a kiss on my cheek, right in front of Akatsuki! Luckily, Akatsuki didn't freak out like I thought he would, but Ruka did. She restrained herself, however, due to Kaname's immense hold on her and the other vampire's as a pureblood. As soon as Kaname walked away she scowled at me bitterly. "You dare come between me and Kaname, I swear your life will be a bitter living hell!" she growled and ran off to be by Kaname's side. "Don't let her intimidate you Tsumiko," Akatsuki whispered to me with a cold tone to his voice. With that, one of his hands took mine and the other my waist as she stared into my green eyes. He was leaning in ever so softly. The moment seemed so perfect when the cheers and jeers from my friends distracted us. "Wow, Tsumi-chan! I didn't know you could move like that!" Sanki exclaimed. "Yeah, Tsumiko, that was excellent. You and Akatsuki make a great couple," Ginu added. I looked at Akatsuki to see a red flush come about his face. 'He's blushing?' I thought with a slight giggle. "Hey what's so funny," he glared at me coolly. "Nothing," I simply replied and reached to hold his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't let go. "Well, it's seems like we have to go," Akatsuki shrugged and looked me to comply. "Yeah, right," I replied and waved goodbye to my friends. As Akatsuki and I walked out of the double doors to the ballroom and down the steps, we came to a complete halt as he leaned in to kiss me. I thought it was one of his usual passionate kisses that he gave me from time to time, leaving me breathless and not wanting to let go. However, this time it was different. I was short and sweet and it left me wanting more, like it was an enchantment he placed on me. "Wh…what was that for Akats-," was all I could say before he picked me up and carried me away to the Honorable Cross Academy Fountain. "What are we doing here Akatsuki?" I asked as he placed me down on my feet and I looked up at his fiery orange eyes. This time his eyes were filled with a feeling, one I had recognized before, but it was mixed with fear and confusion, and a hint of lust, but overall I could tell what it was. It was… "Tsumiko," Akatsuki spoke softly which interrupted my chain of thought. "What's wrong?" he asked a little discouraged. "It's nothing I was just thinking that's all," I whispered. "About what," he asked curiously. I knew I had to give him an answer because once Akatsuki is interested, there is no letting it go. "Well, I was thinking about love," I turned to meet Akatsuki's gaping fiery eyes. He had a puzzled look upon his face. It made my heart jump for a moment. He motioned for me to sit next to him on a bench by the fountain. As I sat, I continued. "Well…Hanabusa came to me during the dance…and he asked me a difficult question," I paused. "Well, what was the question?" Akatsuki probed. "He asked me if I was in love with you," I looked at him with worried eyes. "What did you say," he asked now fully immersed in my answer. "I didn't say anything. I just simply don't understand the concept of love," tears began to slither down my cheeks. "Being a vampeal is very hard, especially when neither side wants you. I've been an outcast my whole life, but when I came here everything changed. I felt wanted, and that I belonged. I would constantly get this warm, fuzzy feeling whenever I'm with the people I care about. Like Sanki, Oriko, Shiro and the others, and the feeling would grow immensely whenever I was with you Akatsuki-kun," I smiled. Akatsuki looked at me with awe. "Hm," he grunted nonchalantly. I grew angry. "I can't believe I just poured my heart out to you and all you can do is smirk at me!" I began crying fiercely. I turned to run away when he appeared in front me. I gasped. "Don't be so stupid Tsumiko! I've been waiting for this moment for what seems like an eternity. I am and have been in love with you Tsumiko Kawabe, all of you," he hugged me and kissed me fiercely with such love and passion. My knees buckled from the pressure of his lips against mine. Never had Akatsuki Kain kissed me like that, up until now. When he finally broke loose I was in a daze, too baffled to resort to my senses. I was hungry for his lips again and he for mine. Except this time I took the advantage and grabbed his neck and pulled him to my lips nibbling and engulfing them with such a dangerous feeling of want. "Wow, Tsumi-," was all I let him say. "Let's get the hell out of here huh?" I growled against his quivering lips as I grabbed his arm and ran to the abandoned dorm just on the other side of the main school building. _

**~In the Abandoned House~**

"_Hey, wait, are you sure you're ready for what could happen?" Akatsuki questioned my actions. I turned and glared at Akatsuki. My stare was interpreted as 'how dare you question my decision to have you?' "Of course I'm ready for this, especially if it's with you," I whispered as we burst through the doors of the building and I turned to meet his intense stare. "I truly love you Tsumiko," he spoke letting my hand go. "And I love you Akatsuki, so please just trust me. I want this. I really do," I reassured him with a genuine kiss that I only I knew how to give him. With that reassurance we made our way up to one of the rooms as he carried me bridal style up the stairs and through the doorway. He placed my little frame on the bed and leaned against me to meet my lips once again. "I'm going to take things slow with it ok?" he whispered scattering kisses about my face and neck. "It's alright with me Akatsuki-kun," I nodded and smiled as I wrapped my arms around his masculine neck line and pulled him in for another loving kiss. Next, his hands slowly began to unzip my dress to expose my bra. Akatsuki then made a trail of kisses that led to my bra line. I winced and giggled at his slightest touch. I feel could his lips curve up in a sneaky motion as his teeth clasped at the cup of my bra. He tugged it off slowly until my breasts were fully exposed. I gasped and shivered at the cool air that rushed over me. Akatsuki looked at me and then at my chest repeatedly. "Wow," he whispered. I turned my face in embarrassment of his gaze. He let out a slight snicker as he used his tongue to graze over my nipple. A cooing moan escaped my lips as I closed my eyes tight. "Hm, feels good huh?" he asked tauntingly. I pouted and tried to turn my body. I knew Kain hated to be denied anything, but I loved to see that side of him. He fiercely flipped me back over as he engulfed my entire left breast, licking and toying with them with dashing strokes of his tongue. He used his hands to massage and tease the other. I clenched the sheets and bit my lip to keep from moaning loudly. "Uh, Akatsuki-k…kun," I heaved. With that he snaked his tongue back up my neck leaving hickeys on my fragile neckline. He then hovered his lips over mine, teasing me with such want for them as he licked his lips slowly. I jerked forward and caught hold of his lips as we engaged in a tongue tied battle. He groaned repeatedly in my mouth as I stroked his hard manhood through his pants. I soon became shocked when I felt his warm fingers penetrate my leaking womanhood repeatedly and slowly. My head flew back as my body shook with gasps and moans from so much lustful pleasure Akatsuki was presenting me. "Oh My Gosh! Akatsuki!" with that I released my fluids onto his fingers as he reached to lick them completely and then he let his tongue do the rest as it thrashed constantly increasing and decreasing in speeds. I came again. Ashamed, I blushed and closed my eyes. I could hear Akatsuki chuckle at my actions. "You're so cute. Don't be ashamed. You're absolutely beautiful." I could feel his eyes wander over every angle of my now clothes-less body. I was blushing madly. Never before had I been exposed to anyone, ever. Akatsuki growled, "Look at me Tsumiko." I shamefully turned my face to meet his. His facial expression was overflowing with feelings of love. My heart nearly stopped when I looked directly into his eyes. I shifted my gaze so he wouldn't see the fear that he caused in me. "Are you afraid? Don't you trust me to take care of your body?" he scolded me. I continued to ignore his gaze. "Akatsuki, I- ," I forced myself to speak but the words just wouldn't come. I had gotten to this point and now I was regretting every minute of it. I knew I wanted him, but something about what was soon to take place struck fear in me. "Please just look at me Tsumiko!" Akatsuki exclaimed trying to hold back angry tears. I turned immediately to see his red face. "I'm just as scared as you are, okay? So don't ever leave me again. I want to be sure that your eyes are with me while we do this. I want to know that you're in this with all your heart, mind, body, and soul. Okay?" he stammered to say. "Are…are you a virgin, too, Akatsuki?" I asked out of astonishment from how scared he appeared to be. "No, I'm not, but I've never been so stuck on a girl before, that now this time feels like it's my first. Kinda weird huh?" he blushed. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. 'He really is in love with us,' my Rosario spoke to me subconsciously. I stared at Akatsuki, when suddenly a flood of tears came pouring from my eyes. "What's the matter Tsumiko?" Akatsuki said worriedly hopping off of me. I grabbed him and held onto him tightly. "Never in my life, has anyone had a need for me. Never has anyone been so in love with me or showed me as much love and emotion as you have just now Akatsuki-kun!" you sobbed in his chest as he held me just as tightly as I held onto him. "I'm willing to give you all of me," I whispered. We laid on the bed for what seemed like hours. I was content with this, when my urge to have him struck me once again. I lifted his face to mine because he nestled his wild locks on my breast. I giggled and kissed his lips entangling my tongue with his. I moaned constantly in his mouth which urged him to reach his hand to cup my throbbing womanhood and thrust his fingers in and out slowly then faster. I lost all energy and will to resist. I tried to bite my lip but that couldn't contain the constant thrashing about that my body would do. "UGH…T…take me now, Dammit Akatsuki!" I moaned loudly while staring fiercely into his satisfied eyes. "You can't just have your way like that now Tsumiko," he smirked and pulled my limp body from the bed as he sat me on his lap. He licked my neck while still thrusting me with his fingers. He bit my ear and whispered roughly. "How bad do you really want me, huh Tsumi?" I was too distracted, so I didn't answer. He then drove harder and deeper. "HOW BAD DO YOU WANT ME TSUMIKO KAWABE?" he growled angrily in my ear and stared into my weak green eyes. They watered as I finally succumbed to his demands. "I want you really bad Akatsuki!" I strained. "I can't hear you," he whispered pinching my nipple and licking my neck. "Please, Akatsuki-kun! I want you! I WANT YOU!" I screamed with a sickening need for Akatsuki. Satisfied with my reply, he fully removed his shirt and unzipped his pants. I glowed at the sight of his body. Finally he removed the barrier to the treasure, his boxers. My eyes widened at the sight of the large throbbing organ in front of me. "You like?" he teased because of my expression. "It's…it's beautiful," I whispered. I'd never experienced a man before and new things intrigue me, but this was beyond any regular treasure. Suddenly, my body felt like it was leaking and it was. The sight of Akatsuki standing in front of me caused my body to react the only way it knew how. He slid it across my womanhood. I tensed at the feeling. My body grew weak with every taunt Akatsuki made. He prodded me slowly with its head, not letting it go in completely. I was at his mercy. "Akatsuki!" I groaned irritated but in so much pleasure. "It might hurt okay?" he warned me with concern in his voice. I reached for his face and kissed him. "I'm okay with it Akatsuki, I know you would never purposefully hurt me," I smiled reassured. After hearing this Akatsuki shifted his hips further inside of me. Suddenly, I felt an immense pain, like something inside of me was being ripped apart. I bit my lip as tears came fiercely. "Ahh-," I tried to let out a painful yelp but Akatsuki caught me with one of his irresistible tongue tied kisses. This eased the pain as he broke through the barrier and then stopped and looked to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I didn't answer immediately because I was too stunned to move. I felt a liquid come from my body. "A-am I… bleeding?" I asked still in a little shock. "Yes, but if you want me to stop I will," he looked at me about to exit. My legs then clasped to his waist. "It's okay. I'm starting to feel really good now. You're so gentle Akatsuki-kun," I smiled and nodded for him to move. Next, he began to move back slowly and then he moved back in. It felt like he was trying to get used to me. Then, he began to move slowly while holding my body. Waves of emotions flew over me. I was nearly speechless as his movements sped up. I could feel him staring at me intensely, his breathing was jagged and his muscles tensed with every motion. My head was turned to the side and I clenched the sheets. This pleasure felt absolutely sinful because it was so good. "Tsumi," he huffed leaning his face to mine as he used one hand to turn my face to meet his. I could barely open my eyes, my face was flushed and my breathing was exasperated. "Move with me," and immediately after he said this, it was like something sparked in me. My body began to move in sync with his. I didn't know anything about this; it felt like I wasn't even there anymore. My stomach then contracted like something was about to explode in me. "Something is coming Akatsuki! I can feel it!" I winced. "Same here Tsumi! I'm coming too!" he grunted. That's when I felt a warm liquid seep from Akatsuki into me. Sweat dripped from his body as he fell across my tired and sweaty body. I somehow found the strength to wrap my arms around him. My hands played in his hair as he turned to meet my smiling face. "That was wonderful, Akatsuki," I kissed him softly. He smirked his same devilish grin. "You were too Tsumiko," and with that he fell asleep. "I love you," I whispered kissing his forehead and drifting off to sleep. _

**~The Morning After~**


End file.
